Mutt
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT: Sequel to Fuzz Ball. Seto finds himself in more trouble. Someone should really put Bakura and Marik in their places. Looks like it can't be him, though, since he's playing a Shadow Game to get Joey to fall in love with him! Earn your treat, Seto!


Note: Hey, everybody! You guys liked Fuzz Ball so much, I made the sequel I said I would! :D Not that this is as good as Fuzz Ball, but still, it's the thought that counts, right? And I'm so happy! For once, Joey is not the angst-bag! Kaiba is!

Mutt

"Sooo… What do you think of Kaiba as a boyfriend?" Yugi asked innocently, genuinely curious to see what his best friend would think of his former worst enemy after having a few dates with him.

Joey narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't know; we've only been on three dates. Almost every time we set up a date, somethin' comes up and he can't make it. I've been stood up _nine_ times. And the day after each date, he sent me this beautiful bouquet of red roses. _AND I BURNED ALL OF THEM!_"

The smaller teen reared back in surprise as the blond shouted the last sentence, causing himself to topple backward in his seat. "Ack!"

Yami was there within seconds, helping him up and shooting the blond a reproving glare. "Aibou! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Yugi replied quickly, before turning back to the fuming and obviously hurt blond. "Joey, calm down. I'm sure he had valid reasons."

Joey covered his face and sighed, trying to force himself to calm down. "…I know. I _know_ he has good, valid reasons. But if this is the way our relationship's gonna go, I don't want anything t' do with it."

The other boy sighed, feeling a little upset as well. "Oh."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? Valid reasons for what?"

The blond let out a sob and buried his head in his arms on the table. "I can't even get a hold of him t' tell him I don't wanna do this anymore!"

Yugi gasped and rushed around the table to hug him. "Oh, Joey! It'll be okay!"

"…Valid reasons for what?" the former pharaoh questioned again, placing his hands on his hips. He appeared unconcerned that his aibou's best friend was sobbing when normally you couldn't see him with even a frown on his friendly face.

His chibi formed lover sent him a cute but nonetheless scary glare. "If you must know, Kaiba's been canceling dates with Joey because of work and Joey doesn't want that kind of relationship, but he can't get a hold of him to tell him so. If you're not going to help me, please _leave._"

Joey threw his head back and wailed, "I liked 'im better as a fuzz ball!"

It took a moment for the two other boys to apprehend what he meant, but when they did, Yami gasped in anger. "_I knew it!_"

"_GET OUT!_" Yugi bellowed, as the blond's cries had increased with his lover's exclamation and he wanted to get the threat to his friend's psyche away.

Yami didn't have to be told twice.

-x-x-x-

"I think he looks better as a dog, don't you?" Bakura asked, twirling a lock of hair around his index finger absently as he looked down at the Great Dane pup (whom, quite understandably, looked quite scandalized).

Marik frowned thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "I don't know. I think he looked cuter as a cat."

"Mm. But at least he can protect himself better now. I mean, I sort of meant for him to get hurt, but I didn't think Wheeler's dad would just come roaring in and kick him."

'_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!'_ Seto wailed in his mind, both angry and upset. _'…And why do you know what happened at Joey's house?!'_

The albino smiled and leaned down to pat him on the head. "Well of course we had to watch you, silly! After all, what fun is it to make someone suffer without watching them?"

'_You sick, __**sick**__ human being!'_

"Technically, we're not even real human beings," Marik pointed out, making the pup growl at him. He clasped his hands together and cooed. "Aw, look at him getting all mad! Never mind, puppies are way cuter than kittens!"

If he had had a fist, Seto would have shaken it at them. _'I'll kill you both!'_

Bakura frowned and poked the pup in the nose, then looked around casually. "I suppose we can tell you now, since you're here and all. _This_ spell doesn't last a day like the other one. This one lasts a week. Sooo, you've got a while to get used to this four legs thing."

Both spirits jumped as the door was flung open, then slammed back shut, but quickly relaxed as they saw it was just the idiot pharaoh. Marik scowled. "Jeez, don't scare us like that!"

Yami glared around the office. "Where is he?!"

Bakura and Marik didn't know what to say. They'd never seen the man so furious, except for the time when they'd accidentally involved Yugi in an experiment. And he looked angrier now than he did then. Seto decided it was best if he kept his furry mouth shut.

The former pharaoh snarled when his eyes landed on the pup in Bakura's arms. "_You!_ Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?!"

'…_I… have changed into a puppy?'_

"NO! You have upset Joey! I'd Mind Crush you right now, except then both Joey _and_ Yugi would get angry with me! I have come to give you an ultimatum, Kaiba!"

The pup decided he didn't like where this was headed. _'And what ultimatum is that?'_

"Either you leave Joey alone or I banish you to the Shadow Realm!" Yami replied sharply, eyes flashing.

Bakura frowned. "Okay, even _I_ think that's not fair."

Marik frowned as well. "I second that."

'_I third! That's not fair at all!'_ Seto thought, glaring at the pharaoh.

Yami sighed loudly in frustration, then placed his hands on his hips, shooting an annoyed glare at the pup. "Fine. I _suppose_ we can make a Shadow Game out of this. But if you hurt him…"

"Ooh, a Shadow Game." Marik's eyes began to sparkle. "I love a good Shadow Game!"

Bakura smiled brightly. "Let's hear the terms!"

'_This is between Yami and __**me!**__**ME!**__'_ The pup glared at them. _'You've already bothered me enough! Go away!'_

"Kaiba, you have _one_ week to win Joey's heart! If you fail, you forfeit your right to ever call him your boyfriend!" Yami stated. "Do you agree to the terms?"

'_Yes,'_ the brunet answered resolutely, glaring at him.

"Fine. You have one week starting _right now._" The pharaoh turned and stormed back out of the office.

Bakura cackled gleefully. "Oh, that was _good,_ priest!"

Seto looked up at him in confusion. _'What?'_

"You have to make the mutt fall in love with you as a _dog!_" Marik crowed.

Seto felt as if he'd just been dumped in a bucket of ice water. That was right; he was stuck as a dog for the next week. If he couldn't get the blond to fall in love with him as a dog, he'd never be able to be with Joey again!

-x-x-x-

Joey sighed, falling down onto the grass near the lake. He'd finally convinced Seto's secretary to connect him, but the CEO hadn't been in his office. He felt annoyed by this fact. He'd have to talk to him about the mean secretary. After all, Seto had said to call him whenever he needed to talk to him, and he hadn't given him any other number to call. Now really, if he had just _told_ the secretary to connect him—

_**Whumph.**_

He yelped as something fell on top of his stomach and looked down quickly. "What the-! Whatta ya-! Huh?" He frowned in confusion, then patted the small Great Dane on the head. "Heya, buddy. What're ya doin' out here by your lonesome?"

The Great Dane shot him a sour look. The blond frowned slightly. The dog was only a couple years old, at the most, because it was only half the size of a regular adult… He reached to lift the brown dog's leg. Ah, a regular adult male. The dog appeared scandalized at the attention his genitals had gotten.

Joey recognized that expression. A certain kitten had given him the very same. "How the hell do ya keep gettin' stuck like this, Seto?" he asked tiredly, and the dog sighed and rested his head on the blond's stomach. "Ya just can't be helped, can ya?" He giggled as the brunet began snuffling under his shirt along his stomach. "Hey, that tickles! Seto!"

Seto stuck his head under the blond's shirt, tail wagging, and gave his stomach a long, slobbery lick. The boy squealed and shoved him away, laughing as he pulled his shirt down. The dog was obviously miffed by this turn of events, but he took it in stride and grabbed the blond's wrist gently between his jaws, tugging for him to stand up.

The boy sighed but followed him. "Seto, where are ya takin' me?" He raised an eyebrow as the brunet led him toward the paths leading around the park. "What're we doin', Seto?"

Seto shot him a look as if it were obvious, then began trotting along one of paths. Joey blinked in surprise before walking after him. "Are we goin' on a walk?" When the dog merely gave him a questioning glance, he smiled and hurried to catch up to him. "It's too bad you're a dog. I really wanna hold your hand."

The dog's head dipped, and Joey immediately felt guilty as his tail was quick to follow suit. He reached out and slid his arms around his boyfriend-turned-dog's neck, pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Seto. I didn't mean t' make ya feel bad."

The brunet whined sadly and licked his cheek, his blue eyes widening into a pitifully sad expression. His tail wagged a few times at the show of affection before his eyes began to water. He wasn't necessarily _crying,_ because dogs don't _cry,_ per se. He did, however, convey just how badly he was hurting at the fact that he couldn't hold hands, he couldn't hug back, and he was stuck like that for a whole week.

Joey cried out as the CEO pulled away, sending him to the ground with the sudden force. "Ow! Seto! _Seto!_" He watched sadly as his boyfriend ran off with his tail between his legs like a beaten dog. "…Seto…"

"Joey! _Joey!_"

"Yeep!" The blond turned sharply to find his best friend running up to him, looking harried and more than a little worried. "Yugi?"

Yugi came to a stop in front of him and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Once he'd recovered enough air to speak, he stood up straight and turned his eyes on his friend. "Yami just told me that he made Kaiba play a Shadow Game with him. He's got to make you fall in love with him within a week or he can't date you again! And Ryou just came and told me that Bakura and Marik cast a spell on him to make him a dog for the exact same week!" He took a deep breath. "And now that he's started the Shadow Game he can't _un_do it so you have to fall in love with Kaiba or you'll never get to try dating him again!"

"What?! Why would he do that?!" Joey turned and began walking away, then growled and made an about-face, looking back at his tiny friend. "Tell Yami I'm gonna kill 'im as soon as I see 'im! It was none of his business!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Seto's beatin' himself up again. He does that on a random basis; Mokuba says it's happened more often ever since he was a kitten. I hafta go find him now."

He turned around and began running after his unfortunate boyfriend again, wondering how the hell he got screwed into this mess. Oh yeah—the Millennium Puzzle, when he'd thrown a piece into the pool. That had led to becoming friends with Yugi, starting to play Duel Monsters, and meeting Seto Kaiba, which had led to a very long and intense rivalry, which had led to an adorable kitten in his care, which now led to him desperately trying to prove that he loved his boyfriend so that he wouldn't lose Yami's Shadow Game.

So, technically, if you went all the way back to the beginning, it was still all Yami's fault.

-x-x-x-

Seto sighed and ducked his head, trying to ignore the fact that he was in a very pitiful and submissive position. He wondered whatever made him think that he deserved such a loving and wonderful person as his significant other. Had he ever done anything to merit such a thing?

No. He'd cheated to win a home for both he and his brother. He'd let a sick man abuse him and scar his mind, let him twist him into the cold, cruel man he was now. He'd shoved that same man out a window for revenge. He'd tried to kill his rivals (whom, he grudgingly admitted, could now be considered friends). He'd even neglected his brother to see to business matters.

He was worthless, dark, and dirty. He wasn't worthy of calling someone like Joey—happy, light, clean, loyal—his boyfriend, and he definitely didn't deserve his love.

Yami may have been out of line demanding a Shadow Game like that, but he'd obviously seen in Seto what he'd been in denial of. Yami could tell that he would never be good enough for his friend.

What had given him the _gall,_ the _nerve_ to think that he'd ever deserve something as good as love? He was quite certain that he was going to hell when he died—if such a place did exist—and he was also quite certain that he'd never see his love again afterwards. And he knew it would hurt Joey, because he was so selfless. He had _no_ right to put him through that pain.

He'd canceled so many dates, thinking it would be okay. But Joey was a physically affectionate person, and very needy. Saying that he wished he could hold hands with him had proved that. He should have cherished it more. He should have held the blond in his arms, kissed him, touched him with absolutely no lewd intentions. He should have taken him on long, pointless walks and held hands with him, taken him on picnics and holidays.

He should have done a lot of things, but he hadn't, and had proved he'd never be a good boyfriend. He'd be better off locking himself in his office and staying there for the rest of his life.

"Seto…?"

Seto flinched, twisting his ears back and making his expression just a little more pitiful. He turned his head and looked up dolefully. _'What?'_

Joey smiled, looking slightly perplexed, and sat down beside him. "Really? Out in the open? Doncha know that someone could take ya t' the pound? You don't wanna get fixed, do ya?" He tilted his head. "Or _worse,_ euthanized?"

The dog dipped his head, heaving a sigh. _'The world would be better off.'_

"…Okay…" The blond frowned and rested his head on his knees, watching his boyfriend sadly. "I guess this is no time for jokes. Seto, I didn't mean t' hurt your feelings. I just thought it would be nice t' hold my boyfriend's hand. Ya know, like in a regular couple." He sighed softly. "But I guess that's a stupid thought. We'd never really be normal, would we? You're a CEO of a famous company and I'm just a second-rate duelist."

Seto dipped his head even further, feeling like the scum of the earth. _'I made him think he's actually a second-rate duelist. Why would I deserve him after all that I've said and done to him? He can find someone better, someone who will take care of him. Not me.'_

"Seto?" The human sighed and tilted his head. "Seto, I didn't mean t' hurt your feelings. Please cheer up." He winced when the brunet looked up at him with big, sorrowful eyes. "Seto…" He slid his arms around the dog's neck and pulled his head to rest against his chest. "Please don't beat yourself up. It's not your fault that ya hafta keep cancelin' dates t' take care of whatever comes up at work."

The brunet sighed and snuggled closer to Joey, letting his eyes fall closed. _'I could have gotten someone else to handle everything. I just don't know how to get my priorities straight.'_

Joey ran his fingers through his boyfriend's fur, humming softly as pulled him closer. "Yugi told me about the Shadow Game you're playin' with Yami, and how you're stuck like this for the entire week." He leaned back as the dog stiffened and smiled a little. "No need t' freak out, Seto. Just 'cause you're a dog doesn't mean we can't go out on dates." When Seto tilted his head in confusion, he couldn't help laughing.

Seto frowned, perturbed. _'What's so funny?'_

"Ah-! I'm sorry, it's just, your face—" the blond laughed a little longer, then tried to calm himself down and looked at the dog affectionately. "Ya looked so much like a curious puppy." When the brunet wrinkled his nose in annoyance, he restrained himself from laughing again and waved it away. "Anyway, like I said, just 'cause you're a dog doesn't mean we can't go out on dates. We can go on walks, and I can make a picnic lunch for us, and—Oh! You can come with me t' Yugi's shop t' hang out!"

The blond looked truly delighted at the prospect of hanging out with both his boyfriend and his friend, so Seto refrained from making another face and simply sighed in defeat as the boy continued chattering away, making plans for the entire week. Well, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, and he didn't have to worry about being called back to the company; he supposed that not having opposable thumbs was a good thing sometimes.

-x-x-x-

'_This is heaven.'_ Seto smiled a big, dopey smile and snuggled further into his boyfriend's lap, sighing as his fingers carded through his fur. _'And if it's not, I never want to go there.'_

Joey leaned his head back against the tree be was sitting against and smiled as well. "I like this, Seto. We should do this more often." His smile faded slightly. "…But that's probably gonna change when you're human again, huh? You'll have a lot of work t' catch up on. Maybe… Maybe you can take a vacation sometime, and then spend some time with me when you're not hangin' out with Mokuba. Would… that be okay?"

The dog frowned and lifted his head, the happy feeling he'd had suddenly disappearing. _'What? But… but this is nice! I mean, I can't make love to you and I can't hold your hand and I can't hug you, but we spend time together! Isn't that what you want?'_

"Oh, don't worry." The blond smiled at him innocently but sadly. "I won't try and call ya away from work. I just… I just wish this could happen while you're human, ya know?"

Seto dipped his head and sighed. _'I know. I shouldn't neglect you like that. I'm a horrible boyfriend.'_

"Don't be like that!" Joey sighed, cupping the dog's face and forcing him to look into his eyes. "I'm a little disappointed that these dates 're comin' t' an end, but I know that you're busy. You've got a company t' run and Mokuba to take care of. I just wish that we could be a normal couple sometimes." He smiled sadly. "But as long as you're CEO, I know we're not gonna be normal. Just… let's have at least one date every two weeks. Okay?"

The brunet tilted his head thoughtfully, frowning, before standing up and shaking the dust out of his fur. _'I see.'_

"H-hey! Where are you going? Seto!" The human got to his feet as his boyfriend began trotting away and frowned. "I… Seto?"

Seto looked over his shoulder at him and raised his brows. _'Are you coming or not?'_

"Ah… Ya want me t' follow you?" Joey asked in confusion. When the Great Dane nodded, he sighed and hurried to catch up to him. "Alright. Where are we goin'?" He found himself alarmed when the dog's face twisted into a canine smirk. "Seto? What are ya plannin'?"

He found himself alarmed when he could actually picture the dog throwing his head back and letting out Seto's signature evil laugh, with the current smug look on his face.

-x-x-x-

"Ah… Yugi? Where's Yami?" Joey asked softly, playing idly with some dice lying on the counter.

Yugi shrugged. "He sensed Kaiba coming and ran up the stairs, since he figured that Kaiba would be with you." He smiled. "I told him about your promise to kill him."

"Oh. …I think Seto wants t' talk to him," the blond replied. "I promise not t' kill Yami if he comes down."

"Provided I can get him down here," the smaller teen grumbled, crossing his arms, before his eyes lit up with an idea. He put the back of one hand to his forehead dramatically and said (quite loudly), "Oh, no, Malik! I don't want a threesome with you and Marik!"

The three teens (human and dog alike) listened in amusement as the door upstairs slammed open, then pounding footsteps down the hall, which was quickly followed by thuds on the stairs. The thuds stopped before there was a crashing sound, and they found Yami come rolling down the last half of the stairs and crashed into the back of the counter near the cash register.

Yugi grabbed it so it wouldn't fall from the force of the crash, then turned to Seto and smiled. "I'm going to go grab some sodas for us. Would you like one?" The dog shrugged. "Would you like it in a bowl or a glass?"

Before pride could get the dog to somehow answer that he wanted a glass, Joey patted him on the head. "He'll take it in a bowl."

Seto appeared miffed. _'I can answer by myself!'_

"Oh, don't gimme that look. You'd ask for a glass and ya know it. And remember what happened the _last_ time ya tried t' drink from a glass?"

Yami groaned and finally made it to his feet, rubbing his head. "Ow…"

"Oh! You're up!" Yugi smiled sweetly. "Kaiba wants to talk to you about something, and Joey promised not to kill you."

"Ah…?" The former pharaoh looked confused. "…Malik?"

"Oh, he was never here. I just needed to get you down here _somehow._ I'm going to go get sodas for us." And the smaller boy left.

Yami blinked, trying to figure out just _what_ had happened, then looked at the brown Great Dane eyeing him skeptically. "What?"

'_I need you to call Mokuba and tell him that I said to start planning for a puppy,'_ Seto stated, sitting down.

"…Is this some sort of joke?" the spirit asked, raising an eyebrow.

The dog scowled. _'When have I ever joked with you, Pharaoh? Mokuba will know what I'm talking about.'_

"O…kay…" Yami didn't really get it, but he reached for the phone nevertheless.

'_Oh. And your Shadow Game? I am __**so**__ winning.'_ Seto smirked.

Joey cringed and leaned away from him. "Stop _doin'_ that! It's _creepy!_"

-x-x-x-

Walking his four-legged boyfriend to his room (in case the door was closed and he need inside; poor Seto had no thumbs), Joey found the mansion in a flurry of action. Maids were bustling too and fro, there were various people on phones arranging something, and Mokuba stood in the middle of it all, orchestrating the whole thing. He looked down at Seto quickly. Again, the dog looked smug.

Realizing he'd get no answers from his boyfriend (who, if he could, would have thrown his head back and cackled anyway), he turned his attention to the raven-haired boy. "Mokuba? What's goin' on?"

Mokuba turned toward him in surprise, then smiled brightly. "Joey, big brother! You're back!"

"Uh, yeah. Why's everyone runnin' around like chickens with their heads cut off?" the blond asked again, stepping aside to avoid a maid as she rushed by.

"Well, Seto asked Yami to tell me to start planning for a puppy!" the boy replied cheerfully.

The blond rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… This must be some puppy you're gettin'."

Mokuba blinked, then looked to his brother. The dog rolled his eyes, and he realized that Seto must not have wanted to tell Yami something so personal to tell Joey. He turned back to the human teen and smiled again. "Oh, so you don't know then! _You're_ the puppy!"

Seto grimaced when this garnered no immediate response. This meant he'd be yelled at for sure. Steeling himself for what was to come, he closed his eyes tightly and curled his ears back.

Joey narrowed his eyes. "What is _that_ s'posed t' mean?"

"…Um…" Glancing at the Great Dane nervously, the raven-haired boy realized he was steeling himself for a mighty bad scolding, and he needed to reiterate what he'd said to placate the increasingly agitated blond. "Well, Seto's been planning vacation for a really long time, just the two of us. When he started dating you, he mentioned bringing a puppy along with us when we went."

"…Continue," the blond ordered, crossing his arms.

Mokuba glanced at his brother. "Uh, well, so we've been planning to take a vacation for really soon, and when he said to prepare for a puppy, it meant that he was bringing you with us. To America. …New York, Miami, San Diego, and Maui," he finished, taking a step back. "…If you want to, that is."

Joey sighed and turned toward Seto. "Seto, that's nice, but I can't intrude on your family vacation. It's a nice thought, though."

"But I _want_ you to come!" the younger Kaiba exclaimed suddenly, grabbing the blond's arm and hanging off of it. "Seto's become a lot more pleasant since he started dating you!" Seto snorted indignantly. "…Not that he wasn't pleasant before," Mokuba added quickly, then whined again. "You _have_ to come! He's spent a lot more time with me since he started dating you, too! Come _on,_ Joey! _Please?_"

The blond cringed as the smaller boy's eyes began to fill with tears. "Ah… W-well…"

Seto grinned inside of his head but quickly put on the same "kicked puppy" expression. _'Yes! Feel guilty! Say yes! Come with us!'_

Joey turned to his boyfriend for support only to find the same pitiful expression on his face. He winced again, then sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"_Yes!_" Mokuba crowed, instantly letting go and jumping around in delight.

Seto barked his joy and leapt around joyously as well. _'I knew it! You can't turn down my face, human, feline, __**or**__ canine!'_

-x-x-x-

Joey let out a shriek as he was pounced upon, alarmed because the person pouncing was not a dog. He sat up and pulled his fist back to punch his attacker in the head, only to freeze in shock. "…Seto?"

The brunet moaned and yanked him into a kiss, burying his fingers (his _fingers,_ he had _fingers!_) into the smaller teen's thick hair. He broke the kiss soon after, however, and buried his face in the blond's neck. "Oh, God, Joey, you have no idea how much I love you!"

"I… I…" The smaller teen blushed, disoriented. "I love ya too?"

Seto sat back and frowned. "…You're asking me? Don't you love me, puppy?"

"O-of course I love ya! Ya just startled me!" Joey tilted his head, frowning. "But I thought you were a dog for the whole week."

The brunet sat back and smiled a little. "You'd be amazed what Bakura and Marik are willing to do when you've sunk your teeth into their legs."

"You… you _bit_ them?" the smaller teen asked in disbelief. When the only response he got was a smirk, he sighed and flopped down so his head was in the CEO's lap. "You're hopeless, Seto. Absolutely and positively hopeless."

"Ah, but I'm human after only six days, I've found employees I can trust my company to, and I've convinced you to come on vacation with Mokuba and me." Seto smiled sweetly and leaned down to place a kiss on the blond's cheek. "And we're going to have so much fun, going for walks on the beach and hanging out in theme parks with Mokuba. And you know one of the perks?"

"Hmm?" the blond asked lazily, reaching up to pull him into another kiss.

The older teen kissed him for a few seconds before leaning back with another smirk. "I won Yami's stupid Shadow Game."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet you're _real_ proud of that."

"Hm. Not as proud as I am to have the most beautiful puppy in the world as my lover," the brunet replied, making the blond blush. "Besides, I don't think Yami would be as good in victory sex as you."

The blond blushed further. "_You perverted jerk!_"

Seto chuckled and pulled the blond closer even as he pounded on his shoulders. "You liked it too, puppy."

"S-shut up!" the smaller teen exclaimed, looking away from him, before moaning as he was pulled into another kiss. "Mm…"

The brunet broke the kiss soon after. "Let's go rub it in Yami's face."

Joey sat up quickly, nearly knocking heads with him, and scowled. "I've still gotta kill 'im for challengin' ya to a Shadow Game in the first place!"

Seto yelped as he was yanked to his feet, a very eager puppy leading him toward the Turtle Game Shop. "Pup!"


End file.
